The Librarian
by Genevieve-Choiseul
Summary: La AIH es como cualquier otro sitio que esté poblado de seres humanos. Pero en el campus, una iglesia se alza imponente con todos sus años y cubierta de polvo, transformada en biblioteca. Arthur, el malhumorado bibliotecario, es su guardián. Y ahora también el verdugo de Alfred, un incompetente que desconoce la pasión, la magia y la desesperación. El viaje ha comenzado.
1. The Power of Books

Hola! Resumiendo, aquí comienzo con otro de mis proyectos de propenso futuro incierto. De todos, creo que es el más ambicioso hasta la fecha.

**Advertencias **

Gakuen Hetalia - AU

Temática pseudofilosófica y pseudoliteraria.

Nada especifico en éste capítulo.

**Derechos: **Hidekaz

* * *

_The Librarian_

**The Power of Books**

**...**

Academia Internacional Hetalia.

El lugar no es sino un tesoro arquitectónico medieval, preservado y apenas remodelado en su estructura, adaptado a la modernidad electrónica y dotado de prestigio internacional. La principal función de la academia es dar a sus alumnos la mejor educación y ofrecer un rico y amplio conocimiento cultural. Es por eso que, a través de un sistema de becas, la dirección de la academia en conjunto con las mayores escuelas y universidades alrededor del mundo seleccionan a escasos estudiantes de sus instituciones para ofrecerles la posibilidad de asistir a la AIH. La actual administración central se encuentra en Austria, porque los cabecillas del grupo son muy quisquillosos y, además, odian el clima de Londres, donde a sus afueras se encuentra la academia.

Pero claro está que, a este lugar, asisten humanos.

Adolescentes y adultos con mentalidad de niño, para ser más específicos.

Es por eso que, puertas adentro, la AIH es fácilmente confundible con un loquero.

**I**

Hacer trampa nunca estuvo siquiera en consideración. ¡Él era un HEROE americano! También un queso fundido en muchas materias, pero con orgullo, porque con su sonrisa de propaganda dental y un mínimo esfuerzo, superaba hasta los exámenes de literatura.

Y sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su lado ese cuatrimestre.

Trampa, era la única alternativa o se enfrentaba a un enorme fracaso: reprobar.

Claro que si no fuera el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, y su permanencia en el mismo no dependiera de que tuviera todo aprobado, correría en boxer por el campus, organizaría una fiesta en McDonals y viajaría a la luna.

-¿Por qué a mí?

Entonces Alfred F. Jones, rodeado de un aura depresiva asustadora de todo lo viviente, se lamentaba. El aspecto galante con el cual hacía mofa parecía no haber existido nunca. Incluso Nantucket, su mechón rebelde flotante, lo acompañaba en el luto por su integridad. Daba lástima. Salió del edificio principal al enorme patio interno, donde el sol acarició su piel trigueña y la suave brisa despeinó sus cabellos rubios oscuros. No, aún así lucía fatal.

Cerca de la entrada a la biblioteca, tres muchachos de distintas nacionalidades aguardaban con aires impacientes.

-¿La conseguiste? –una voz rasposa que pretendía sonar desapercibida, sin logros, lo sacó de su mundo gris.

Alfred suspiró- fue pan comido.

Sacó del bolsillo interno de su uniforme el objeto más preciado y codiciado por todos los alumnos plaga de la institución: la llave maestra.

La divina gracia iluminó con rayos solemnes la pequeña llave de metal.

-Wooow -exclamaron unánime.

Francis, Antonio y Gilbert, tres lastres mejores conocidos como el "Bad Friend Trio" (sensuales, egocéntricos, torpes, incitadores al ocio, caza chicas, caza problemas, caza fortunas, neandertales, etc.) continuaron con ojos de asombro por tiempo indeterminado. Con esa llave podrán entrar a los archivos de la profesora de historia, Elizabeta Héderváry, y conseguir la gloriosa hoja con las respuestas del último examen.

-¡Asombroso! –exclamó Antonio con su deleitante acento español- ahora sólo necesitamos entrar a la oficina de Eli y conseguir las respuestas del…

Jamás terminó de decir la oración, porque Alfred alzó ante ellos la hoja de tan risueños anhelos estudiantiles…

-¿Cómo la conseguiste tan rápido? –preguntó el muchacho alvino, Gilbert.

El americano se encogió de hombros y contestó con un típico "un buen mago nunca revela sus trucos".

-_¡Magnifique! _–sonrió meloso el francés del grupo, Francis- ¡Déjame besarte mucho, _mon ami_!

-¡No toques mi heroica figura! –y lo aparta.

-Ya, ¿qué os parece si hacemos esto rápido?

El siguiente paso era el más sencillo: entrar a la biblioteca, hacerse los idiotas (algo que salía muy naturalmente) y sacar fotocopias a las respuestas. Pero por ser el paso más sencillo, no lo hacía esencialmente fácil.

-Recuerden, no hagan contacto visual –advirtió en susurros el francés.

Todos asintieron.

La biblioteca era la antigua iglesia medieval del conjunto en total de los edificios. Luego del edificio A, donde se dictaban casi todas las clases, era el más grande. Fue ampliado por última vez en los años 80, y a partir de entonces la enorme bóveda pasó a ser una de las mayores bibliotecas de todo el Reino Unido.

Aunque algo que nunca pudieron reformar del sitio era el fortísimo olor a polvo y a vainilla. Los cuatro estudiantes arrugaron la nariz ni bien dieron el primer paso adentro.

Sobre sus cabezas se alzaba la cúpula. La luz diurna entraba como un velo tenue, y ellos quedaron maravillados ante el reflejo da las milésimas partículas de polvo que el sol iluminaba. Había grandes mesas de pulcra madera lustrada y más allá estaban las estanterías repletas de libros y libros, puestas como un dominó en un laberinto. En el segundo piso, rodeando toda la circular estructura, continuaba la presentación casi interminable de más libros.

-Manos a la obra…

Los cuatro se separaron. Alfred, quien llevaba la hoja sagrada, se preguntó vagamente por qué no se les ocurrió antes que eligieran a uno de ellos para sacar las fotocopias y ya, pero estaba tan nervioso que apenas si controlaba sus pasos. Al menos, aún no había presencia de él, el ser más temible de la biblioteca, más aterrador incluso que los libros de matemática y de álgebra juntos, ¡peor que la saga de Crepúsculo!: el bibliotecario.

Alfred se acercó a la máquina fotocopiadora con naturalidad. Colocó la hoja de respuestas rápidamente dentro, para que nadie la viera, y…

Pasos.

Pasos firmes, gráciles y cercanos. Demasiado.

Colonia de mar también.

El pulso del americano se aceleró.

_-¡Bibliothécaire! _

La voz de Francis casi lo mata, pero al menos los pasos se detuvieron. ¿Estaban volteando?

-Por todos los diantres, ¿qué hace tu asquerosa presencia en mi biblioteca? –la voz no sonaba tan cerca como Alfred pensó, y eso le sacó un suspiro de alivio.

-_Mon ami_, esa forma de hablar te sienta muy sexy cuando frunces el ceño así. Sólo estaba buscando un libro de…tópicos… sexuales… y Kamasutra… griego. Clásico. Tapa rústica.

-¿Tópicos sexuales y Kamasutra griego? Ajá… ¿no sería mejor que busques tus cochinadas en el computador, _frog_?

-¡Es que nada se compara con la textura suave de una hoja de papel! –teatralizó.

-Shh, no grites. Anda, creo que esto podría serte útil. ¡Ah! Y conste que sólo te ayudo para que te largues cuanto antes…

-_Oui, oui_…

Bueno, al menos Alfred ahora supo porqué no entró sólo uno de ellos.

Oprimió el botón para imprimir.

Cinco copias, una de más por si acaso.

La primera ya estaba lista.

Ahora la segunda.

-Joder, creí que nunca te iba a encontrar entre tanto polvo.

-¿Dos de ustedes? Definitivamente algo se traen entre manos…

Alfred miró por sobre su hombro.

Tal parece que Francis encontró su libro de tópicos, etcéteras y blablabla. Sea como fuese, Antonio abordó al bibliotecario a tiempo. Ahora, junto con Francis, se lo llevaban vaya a saber Jesucristo a qué confín de la tierra.

Hoja número dos lista, y tres en proceso.

-Pss, date prisa –distinguió la voz de Gilbert y prontamente lo ubicó en su burdo intento de pasar desapercibido. Obviamente que, tapándose la cara con un libro dado vuelta, no era muy efectivo…

Cuarta hoja.

-Muy bien, ya tienen lo que buscaban, ahora pasen por el mostrador y lárguense.

-Claro, claro, tío, en eso íbamos.

Francis y Antonio caminaron hasta el mostrador y dieron a la joven sentada tras éste los libros que, supuestamente, necesitaban. Creyó ver a Gilbert seguir a los otros dos. ¿Es que pensaban dejarlo solo? ¡¿Completamente solo?

¡Quinta hoja!

La máquina pitó y Alfred supo que las cinco copias finalmente estaban terminadas.

Sonrió feliz. Tomó las hojas y se dirigió a la salida, demasiado ensimismado como para notar cualquier cosa a su alrededor, incluyendo el carro que usaban para transportar libros.

Varias hojas volaron en el aire, los libros del carro quedaron desparramados y el americano debajo de ellos. El golpe retumbó en toda la nave.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que haces, grandísimo torpe? –todos allí se giraron a ver le show.

El americano estaba demasiado ocupado sobándose la cabeza como para oír algo- ¿Eh? ¡Hahaha, no pasa nada! ¡El _hero_ está ileso! _¡Nothing to worry about!_

Miró hacia la entrada. El Bad Friend Trio temblaba y señalaba algo. Volteó.

Ante él, la figura del bibliotecario se asemejaba a una gárgola. Era la primera vez que lo veía cara a cara, tan cerca. No es que le tuviera miedo, ni que se tomara en serio los cientos de rumores que corrían en torno al muchacho, pero sí admitía que él era un tanto… peculiar (partiendo de esas enormes cejas parientes cercanas de las orugas mutantes…).

Era casi tan alto como él, lo que dejaba a la altura de sus propios ojos las pupilas brillantes y verdes del joven, y era extraño que no aparentara ser un momia añeja, sino que, al contrario, en lugar de arrugas (como alguna vez se lo imaginó), tenía la piel tersa y blanca y el cabello tan rubio como el oro. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir sencillo, negro, con una camisa blanca y almidonada; las mangas remangadas, dejando ver unos antebrazos que parecían sacados de una estatua griega de Apolo.

Y la colonia que desprendía era tan embriagadora como sofocante. Por un segundo le faltó el aire, como si se hubiera sumergido en el fondo del mar.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?

-¡_Sorry_, haha! Es que no vi el carrito…

-¡Vaya! Dime algo que no sepa.

-Bueno, sería una grandiosa idea quitar del camino ese trasto. Podrías ponerlo en algún lugar donde la gente no se lo lleve por delante.

Una vena crecía peligrosamente en la sien del bibliotecario.

-Debería llevarte a patas en el trasero hasta la oficina del director.

-_¡Oh, c'mon!_ Son solo libros…

El ambiente se oscureció. Alguna nube traviesa se coló frente al sol y ahora todo parecía más sombrío.

-¿Sólo libros, dices? –esa voz no era, definitivamente, de este mundo.

Alfred tragó saliva- bueno… ¿sí pues sí?

El bibliotecario tomó al inepto estudiante por la oreja y, entre gritos, lágrimas y súplicas, lo arrastró como una bolsa de basura y pateó su cuerpo maltrecho varias yardas lejos del preciado santuario.

-¡No te atrevas a poner un solo pie de nuevo en **mí** biblioteca! ¡Tú y los otros tres idiotas tienen el acceso prohibido!

-¡Abran paso, abran paso! –pedía el BFT y quitaron de su camino a la pequeña multitud congregada en la escena del crimen.

-Joder tío, ¿te encuentras bien?

-No… -se levantó. Algo aproximado a un metro de su oreja colgaba hasta el suelo.

-Pero has conseguido las hojas, ¿verdad? Dime que sí las trajiste.

-¡Hahaha, pero claro que sí! –sacudió los papeles frente a ellos.

-_¡Wundervoll!_

-¡Ningún ratón de biblioteca puede con el _hero_! _¡Fuck yeah!_

-Esto… haber cómo lo digo… _mon ami_… estas no son las hojas.

-¡¿Qué?

Y, en efecto, no lo eran.

-¿Apuntes de biología? ¿Por qué? ¡No tiene sentido!

-Kesesese, esto no sirve ni para limpiarse el trasero.

-Esto sólo significa una cosa –afirmó el español.

-¿Qué mejor nos cambiamos a biología?

-¡No! Que nuestro tesoro aún está dentro de la biblioteca.

-¡Bravo! ¡Eres todo un genio Toño! Ahora, que tu grandiosa cabeza nos diga: ¡¿cómo las sacamos de esa enorme cueva de vírgenes sabelotodos?

-No puede ser tan difícil… ¿verdad?

-Me temo que Gilbo tiene razón –dijo Francis- no vamos a poder entrar tan fácil ¡Pero ese no es nuestro problema!

-¿Ah, no? –Antonio estaba muy confundido.

-¿Enserio que no? –y Gilbert también.

-¡Pues no! Esto es asunto de Alfred.

-¡Tiempo, fuera! ¿Cómo dices?

-Veras _mon ami_, debemos ser realistas. Primero que nada, las hojas las perdiste tu, y tu fuiste quien cabreó al bibliotecario. Por tanto, tú te encargarás de recuperarlas.

-Pe-pero…

-¡Anda, tío! ¡Y que sea pronto! El examen es en dos días.

-¿Y si mejor estudiamos?

El BTF rompió en estruendosas risas.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Estudiar dice! ¡Mi _awesome_ ser no estudia! ¡jajajaja!

-Bueno, te deseamos suerte. ¡_Au revoir!_

-¡No pueden hacerme esto!

Pero los tres infames ya estaban encaminados a la cafetería, desoyendo apropósito el parloteo suplicante de Alfred.

**II**

Aquella era la frutilla del pastel.

No sólo era presa del remordimiento, pues como héroe americano de la academia, él debía dar el ejemplo ¡y copiándose en un examen no era una grata forma de hacerlo! ¡Aunque fuera por extrema necesidad! Oh por Dios, la culpa aún lo consumía… Ahora, también debía hacer de pillo y entrar a escondidas a la biblioteca.

Aunque… mientras más pensaba este último asunto, más personal se lo tomaba.

Ciertamente había desarrollado un pequeño rencor hacia el ratón de biblioteca. Es decir, aquél se atrevió a echarlo como si fuese un crío. Fue el hazme reír de la institución todo el día.

Definitivamente ahora era personal.

Es por eso que ahora, sentado en el escritorio de su cuarto, observando detenidamente un mapa de la biblioteca que encontró por Internet, se licuaba los sesos. El edificio de la biblioteca era algo así como una fortaleza (y pues claro, hombre, si data del Medioevo). Lo único factible era entrar por alguna ventana, pero para ello…

-…sólo podré hacerlo durante la noche… _¡fuck!_

No cabía otra alternativa. Durante la luz diurna, hasta el más torpe de la academia podría verlo. En cambio, de noche, los alrededores de la antigua iglesia eran como… Bueno, digamos que la inteligencia del hombre y la luz eléctrica aún no llegaban tan lejos.

Y ahora que tenía una clara imagen de él, no pudo evitar imaginarse al bibliotecario vagar por entre las estanterías con una vela en mano, ataviado con una sábana, riendo maquiavélicamente y burlándose de él.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Tan trivial, el pensamiento lo tomó por asalto.

Cierto es que había muchas y diversas habladurías acerca de él, pero nunca escuchó su nombre, o de dónde venía (aunque a juzgar por el acento, era evidentemente inglés), o hace cuánto que estaba ahí. No sabía nada.

Salvo rumores.

Que nunca entabló una conversación amena con otros estudiantes.

Que vive en un piso oculto debajo de la iglesia, donde antaño estuvo la sala de torturas.

Que jamás se lo vio fuera del perímetro de la biblioteca.

Que conoce los secretos de los libros prohibidos.

Que en las noches ronda por la institución.

Que sus cejas son la marca de Satanás.

Que castiga a quien daña sus libros.

Que cocina mal.

Que cocina horriblemente mal.

Y que no sabe nadar.

Bueno, en fin, son muchas cosas las que se dicen por ahí y no está seguro de cuál tomar por cierta y cuál por falsa, excepto una: que es verdaderamente hermoso.

Momento…

"¡¿Qué es qué?"

"¡¿Cómo pude pensar eso?"

Su mente se confunde, entra en bucle y estalla.

**III**

Faltaba muy poco para el anochecer cuando Alfred decide regresar al mundo de los vivos. Tras su colapso mental, se quedó profundamente dormido. Babeó todo el escritorio.

Que asco.

Se limpia la saliva con la manga. Mira hacia la ventana y se concientiza del poco tiempo que le queda si es que quiere completar su misión de rescate esa misma noche, cuanto antes. Pero primero, una ducha rápida.

Al salir, se puso sus boxers de la suerte, unos jeans viejos y cómodos, una remera de manga corta blanca y una camisa a cuadros gris-azul, converses, la chaqueta de aviador (herencia especial del abuelo Jones) y una mochila. En ella, llevaba un par de guantes, su pistola con dardos de goma, una manta protectora contra lo paranormal, cuatro hamburguesas y dos refrescos de su reserva secreta, celular, la llave maestra y un mochi.

Alfred F. Jones estaba listo para infligir las reglas.

Después de la cena, claro. Por nada en el mundo podía salteársela, o sería sospechoso.

Y eso no era sarcasmo.

**IV**

Eran más de las doce en la Academia Internacional Hetalia. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban sumidos en sueños, salvo algunos pobres diablos y /o cerebritos obsesivos que debían/querían quedarse hasta horas demoníacas estudiando para el día siguiente.

El silencio era escalofriante. Los pasillos estaban apenas iluminados por pequeñas luces en el suelo; la planta baja y los salones estaban con igual luz o menos, en completa oscuridad. Alfred no tuvo casi problemas en salir, a excepción de su propia imaginación cuando pasaba por algún cuarto y oía extraños ruidos. Gracias al cielo, sólo eran estudiantes fornicando.

Ningún fantasma.

No es que él creyera en ellos…

Utilizó la llave para abrir la vieja y enorme puerta, cuyas bisagras crujieron pero nadie pareció notarlo.

Altos faroles de luz amarilla iluminaban un poco el alrededor, el patio interno y los caminos secundarios al gimnasio, los jardines, el edificio A y la biblioteca. Este último estaba particularmente escabroso.

Salió del edificio B, los dormitorios, y avanzó silencioso hasta las columnas del edificio A. Lo rodeó por el sur, evitando el patio donde podía ser fácilmente identificado, hasta la entrada a los jardines. Camuflándose entre los arbustos, el corto camino hasta la biblioteca le sonreía, lo cual podía interpretar como que todo iba bien, de no ser por que estaba muy distraído torturándose mentalmente con la idea de espectros y gnomos.

Avanzó.

Un horrible edificio medieval, no cabía duda.

Tragó saliva. Rodeó la antigua iglesia hasta dar con las ventanas, en el lado este. Estaban ubicadas demasiado alto; por fortuna, todas se hallaban abiertas.

"Y con tanta atmósfera polvorienta allí dentro, cómo no_"._

Trepó a un viejo y grueso sauce. La ventana lo saludaba a la vista. Se preparó

-_C'mon, c'mon_…

A la cuenta de tres, saltaría.

-Uno…

"Piensa cosas felices"

-Dos…

"Nada malo te pasará, tu eres el héroe"

-Dos y medio…

"El protagonista principal, ¿vale?"

-Dos y tres cuartos…

"¡Vamos, cobarde!"

-Dos, tres cuartos y un poquito más…

"¡Tres! ¡Salta!"

-_¡Fuck!_

Su cara dio de lleno contra las frías y ásperas piedras. Abrió los ojos. Colgaba del grueso marco de la ventana, a varios metros del suelo.

-¡Haha! Sabía que podía…

Impulsó su peso hacia arriba. Lentamente fue interrumpiendo la paz interior de la biblioteca, primero viendo en su interior y luego pasando sus piernas ágilmente para apoyarse sobre el gigantesco librero que estaba debajo de la ventana.

Entró sin mayores problemas.

Soltó un suspiro entre, satisfecho.

Allí parado en lo alto, con la luz lunar cayendo desde la cúpula, veía en toda su gloria el enorme laberinto de libros. Se sentía Goku.

Pero él no tenía tiempo de contemplar algo que era exclusivo de los entes pluricelulares aburridos.

Bajó al suelo.

El olor del polvo lo atacó sin piedad, siente que podría morir asfixiado en cualquier momento y es por eso que decide darse prisa. Camina entre las estanterías con cuidado, como si los libros fueran a cobrar vida y atacarlo de un momento a otro, o como si no estuviera completamente solo.

"¿Dónde encontraré esos viles papeles?"

En la fotocopiadora sólo había resmas de papel en blanco.

Sobre el escritorio cerca de la entrada, en cambio, había algunos libros, una computadora, agendas, lápices, peluches, hojas, un _stripper_ ucraniano (momento… eso se lo está imaginando). De todo un poco, pero ninguna copia del examen o el original.

"¿Dónde…?"

Una carpeta en particular llamó su atención. La foto del bibliotecario está abrochada con un pequeño clip en el margen derecho. La toma.

"Arthur Kirkland."

"Con que ése es tu nombre, eh."

Pasos.

Alfred se paraliza.

¿De veras había oído pasos?

Las pisadas se acercan, seguidas de otro ruido metálico que no logra distinguir a qué pertenece.

Sin perder tiempo, se oculta tras el estante más cercano. Tiembla. ¡Pero no tiene miedo! Es el polvo. No, el frío. Sí, es que hace mucho, mucho frío. Oye las pisadas detrás de sí, al otro lado del mueble, y a medida que avanzan Alfred retrocede.

Cierra los ojos.

Oye a alguien tararear _London Bridge._

Un resoplido.

Alfred asoma la cabeza y lo ve. El bibliotecario pasa entre los pasillos arrastrando consigo el carrito (el "trasto" según el americano), con algunos libros. Recoge unos grandes tomos viejos sobre la mesa y los apila en el carro.

Era sólo él, Arthur, se dijo. Trabajando hasta tarde. Muy tarde. Acomodando libros, probablemente los mismo que él tiró esa mañana cuando tropezó. Una pequeña punzada de culpa lo asalta.

Ve cómo el bibliotecario desaparece entre los estantes y decide seguirlo, a hurtadillas, por pura curiosidad. Arthur volvió a detenerse, frente a la pared revestida de libros como si fuesen un gigantesco empapelado. Está oscuro ahora que las nubes interfieren en el cielo, pero Alfred aún puede ver con claridad la figura del bibliotecario hacer su trabajo sin dificultades, leyendo los títulos y las categorías a las que pertenece cada libro como si tuviera visión nocturna. Y lo ve sonreír. Con cariño, con ternura. Con amor. Incluso ve cómo brillan sus ojos verdes.

"¡Ya basta!" se reprocha.

Al menos, también vio las hojas. En el malvado trasto.

"¡Mierda!"

Alfred se detiene a pensar, y no se le ocurre nada. Esperar toda la noche no es una opción, distraerlo tampoco si no quiere ser visto, bailar la macarena menos, porque no sabe. Revuelve sus cabellos frustrado y se retuerce así mismo como un pez fuera del agua.

Escucha la melodía de _London Bridge _alejarse. Arthur se aleja, dejando el carro a merced de las ya no tan heroicas manos del americano.

El susodicho no pierde tiempo. ¡Al fin! ¡Finalmente las hojas del bien y del mal están entre sus manos! Sus ojitos chisporrotean felicidad. Es hora de largarse por donde vino.

-¡Alto ahí!

Dolor, cruel y punzante dolor.

_Las obras selectas de Goethe_ dieron contra su nariz. Y su cabeza. Y su espalda.

-¡Ay, ay! _¡S-sopt it!_

Alfred se halla en el piso esquivando librazos, forcejeando con el inglés sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Toma esto, imbécil!

Arthur lo golpea hasta sacarle las ganas de vivir. El americano, sin embargo, no piensa quedarse atrás y, con un ágil movimiento, empuja al bibliotecario, toma _Don Quijote de la mancha _y ataca. Un librazo en la cabeza del inglés lo atonta.

-¡Oye!

-¡Hahaha, siente mi dolor! -y le arroja _Las mil y una noches_.

-¡Había acabado de acomodar ese libro, _git_! –es turno de _Leviatán- _¡Ladrón!

Alfred lo esquiva, toma _Orgullo y Perjuicio _y lo lanza -¡No soy ningún ladrón, cejotas!

-¡¿Qué? ¡Mis cejas son completamente normales, neandertal con retraso! – _En busca del tiempo perdido _voló por los aires, seguido de los cuatro primeros tomos de la _Enciclopedia Británica. _

El americano, cabreado, pensó en lo práctico que sería tirarle una estantería completa y aplastarlo como a un gusano. La idea era más suculenta en tanto más libros esquivaba. _La guerra y la paz _acabó por decidir si tirar o no el estante, haciéndole perder el equilibro.

-_¡Fuuuuck!_

-¡_¿What the bloody hell?_

El estruendo les sacudió hasta los huesos, y ni hablar de los kilos de polvo que se alzaron al aire. El cuerpo de ambos quedó sepultado bajo una pila de libros, digna de una obra de arte contemporánea.

-¡Mira… lo que has hecho! –rugió Arthur en cuanto pudo quitarse de encima unos pocos libros.

-¡Tu me arrojaste un libro primero!

-¡Ahh! ¡Te voy a asesinar, _bastard_! –y entre montones de hojas y tapas, se lanzó al cuello del americano. Disfrutaba con deleite quitarle el aire, sacudirle la cabeza y reír maquiavélicamente. Pero… -¿Qué? ¿Tu? ¡¿Tu de nuevo? ¿¡**En mí biblioteca**!

-¿Sor…p-presa? –pronunció con un hilillo de voz teniendo la carótida aún oprimida-¿No… e-estas f-feliz de verm..me?

-¡No! –lo suelta- ¡Mira el desastre que ocasionaste!

-¡No lo hice a propósito! ¡Es que no tenías que estar aquí!

-¡Pero si es mi trabajo! ¿Qué te piensas, que descuidaría la biblioteca para que ineptos como tu entren a robar?

-Que no soy un ladrón y… y… ¡ya, quítate de encima_, God_!

Arthur intenta levantarse, pero los libros debajo de ellos le impide equilibrio alguno. Ruedan.

-¡Que te quites!

-¿Estás ciego? ¡No puedo!

-¡¿Intentas violarme?

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Aiya! ¡SILENCIO-aru!

La biblioteca se sacude. Chorros de polvo caen del techo, producto del temblor. Ambos angloparlantes se quedan quietos, enredados y adoloridos.

-¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? –aúlla Alfred, temblando y más pálido que una hoja.

-Te odio…

Una leve brisa invade la bóveda, sacude papeles y revuelve los cabellos de ambos rubios. El silencio súbito sólo permite que se oiga el latido exaltado de sus corazones, tan cerca el uno del otro que pareciera ser uno solo. La brisa se detiene y los ruidos naturales de la noche regresan.

Arthur suelta un quejido, arroja su cuerpo hacia la derecha, clavándose una tapa dura en la espalda, y finalmente logra liberarse- Esto no es bueno…

Ambos se levantan con dificultad.

-¿Qué… qué fue eso? –no obtiene respuesta- ¡Arthur!

Algo pareció bajar del piso superior.

-¡¿Qué es todo este escándalo-aru?

Si el grito del americano no despertó a toda la academia, es que han vuelto a poner píldoras para dormir en la cena.

Un hombre de mediana edad, asiático, con el cabello largo y recogido en una cola baja, ataviado con un elegante kimono rojo y con la mirada sacada de quicio, severa, se plantó frente a los dos individuos que se atrevieron a molestarlo. Alfred lo miraba con ojos desorbitados y sorprendidos, preguntándose si era normal que pudiera ver a través de él, o si el hecho de que estuviera flotando a escasos centímetros de su rostro no era alguna broma pesada de su imaginación.

-Veo…veo gente muerta…

Arthur suspiró resignado.

-Wang Yao, te presento a… a…

-Al-Alfred….

-…un troglodita. Troglodita, mi superior, Wang Yao

-¿Qué ha pasado-aru? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo a estas horas-aru? ¡¿Y qué le ha pasado a la biblioteca, Arthur-aru?

-Yo... puedo explicarlo –la mirada castaña de Yao exigía una pronta respuesta.

-Fue mi culpa –la revelación causó una enorme impresión en el ojiverde, quien no podía creer las palabras que salían de la boca del zopenco americano- entré a buscar algo que se me olvidó esta mañana. No creí que Arthur estaría aquí, y cuando me vio… pues, lo que ve a su alrededor –sonrió, mostrando la masacre de libros.

-¿Es cierto-aru? ¿Arthur?

-_Y-yes_… -seguía anonadado.

-En ese caso-aru…

-¡Así que bueno! –interrumpió Alfred- Ya que he recuperado lo mío –agitó las hojas del examen frente a sus rostros y sonríe- me iré y no los molestaré más. Sean todos felices.

-¡Alto ahí, jovencito! –el inglés lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa y le arrebata las hojas- ¿A dónde crees que vas? De aquí no sales hasta que hayas acomodado todo este lío.

-¡Hey! Desagradecido. ¿Qué hay con eso de "la verdad os hará libres"?

Arthur lo ignora. Bueno, después de todo, era inglés- Estas son copias de un examen. ¡Ja, miren nada más, tramposo!

-¡No soy tramposo! Es una necesidad extrema. Devuélvelas –intenta quitárselas.

-No.

-¡Ya basta-aru! Son un dolor de cabeza-aru.

-Dile al fantasma que se calle –exige Alfred- me pone nervioso.

-No soy un fantasma-aru.

-¡No importa! Que se calle.

-No puedo, es mi jefe –aparta las hojas de las garras del americano-¡No te las daré! ¡Deberías estudiar, como todo el mundo!

-¡Ahh! No lo entiendes. ¡Soy un héroe, proteger al mundo me ocupa mucho tiempo! Además, no soy un cerebrito.

-Sólo debes sentarte a leer,_asshole_.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero esta vez es muy difícil, aunque sólo sean unos estúpidos y miserables libros…

-¿Cómo has dicho-aru? ¿Estúpidos-aru? ¿Miserables-aru?

-Gran bocazas…

-Tal parece que alguien no conoce lo valioso que son los "estúpidos" libros-au. Eso amerita una lección-aru.

-¡Yo apoyo la moción!

-¿Ehhhh? ¿Eso no es irse un poco MUY al extremo?

-No-aru… por lo tanto… ¡Arthur! Te lo encargo.

-¡¿Qué?

-Si-aru. Enséñale la verdadera magia.

-Con un cuento para niños estaría bien, hahaha.

-Tu… ¡Me opongo!

-Arthur, es parte de tu trabajo. No tendría sentido que protejas los libros y que nadie los disfruta, que después hay muchos idiotas como él brotando de la tierra-aru…

-¡Oye…!

-Ahh... De acuerdo…

-Karma~ -canturrea Alfred. La mirada del bibliotecario le reprocha con odio, y él se siente halagado. Sonríe travieso.

Yao parece expectante, oculta sus trasparentes manos entre las anchas mangas del kimono. Asiente con la cabeza.

Un suspiro resignado. Arthur saca de su bolsillo algo semejante a una vara. Se sube con cuidado al estante caído y se prepara como si fuese a dirigir una orquesta. Cerró los ojos y llenó sus pulmones de aire polvoriento. Alfred observaba así cada movimiento, cada gesto que hacía el inglés, cuyo semblante se volvía solemne y concentrado.

El bibliotecario comenzó a recitar una especie de poema a ritmo de canto, en un idioma que Alfred jamás en su vida había oído, en voz grave, melodiosa y muy baja, ascendiendo lentamente las notas. Con un suave movimiento de su muñeca, movía la vara en gráciles movimientos, como si acompañara el balanceo de las olas.

Suaves y numerosos sonidos se presentaron. Aleteos finos alrededor de los tres individuos, rodeándolos.

-Se mueven… los libros…

La luz que caía de la cúpula se intensificó sobre Arthur mientras cantaba las últimas estrofas, bañándolo en un halo azul violáceo y echando columnas de luz por doquier, como si se reflejara en el cuerpo del bibliotecario hacia cada esquina de la enorme bóveda. Todo se iluminó.

Alfred, inevitablemente, había cerrado los ojos.

Al abrirlos, el asombro le quitó el aire.

Frente a él centellaba el polvo, cayendo desde la cúpula, como si las estrellas hubieran bajado a hacerle cosquillas. Los libros volaban, eran aves libres, surcando la luz de la luna. Arthur había terminado, y reemplazando su voz se oían animados violines, flautas y contrabajos. Los libros de música entonaban melodías haciendo vibras sus letras.

Sobre su cabeza, desde la parte superior, los libros de deporte saltaban en picada; los de baile clásico se turnaban para girar con algún compañero; los más pequeños se esforzaban por crecer, leyendo con atención a los más viejos; volaban. Respiraban.

La biblioteca y todo en ella vivía.

-Bienvenido –dijo Arthur, con sus ojos resplandecientes de admiración y orgullo.

-E-es… increíble.

Estiró su brazo ligeramente para tocar a un pequeño librillo de tapa roja. Rozó con sus dedos las hojas amarillentas y éste pululó entorno a Alfred como una mariposa, antes de alejarse haciendo círculos.

-¡Es increíble! –repitió.

"Parece un niño" pensó Arthur, sonriendo.

Yao también sonreía –será mejor que no pierdas tiempo-aru. Arthur, llévatelo.

-¿Qué? –salió de su ensoñación- ¿Llevarme a dónde?

La sonrisa de Arthur se borró y fue reemplazada por un ceño fruncido -¿Algo en particular…?

El asiático titubeó- Nada muy rebuscado. Mira nada más el poco coeficiente que parece tener –le susurró.

-¡Oye! –protestó.

Yao río- ¡Descuida-aru! Estas en buenas manos, Alfred.

Y tras esa mirada de confianza y alegría, despojada de cualquier perjuicio o enfado que pudo haber tenido, el susodicho supo que era verdad.

-Vamos –ordenó Arthur. Tomó al americano de la muñeca, y entre protestas, no sin dificultad, lo llevó hasta el centro de la biblioteca- ¡Nos vamos!

-¡¿A dónde?

Varios libros comenzaron a volar en torno a ellos, aleteando sus cubiertas y arrastrando consigo el polvo brillante, encerrándolos en un torbellino de luz y con aroma a vainilla.

-Sujétate.

La mirada de Arthur cobró excitación. Subió la improvisada escalera de libros que éstos le ofrecía, con el ojiazul, maravillado y un poco nervioso, tras él. Continuaron subiendo la escalerilla en círculo hasta casi llegar a la cima. Y allí estaba.

Uno de los libros se abrió de lleno a ellos, con su centro resplandeciente.

-¡No te me sueltes! –gritó Arthur.

Y saltó.

Al vacío.

Hacia el libro.

-¡Arthur!

Llevándose consigo al americano.

Ambos rieron.

El libro los encerró en su interior, se cerró y cayó con un golpe seco.

-Eso es algo que siempre admiro-aru –mencionó sonriente. Tomó al pobre caído, le limpió la tapa y lo arrojó al aire como quien libera a un ave de entre sus manos.

_Frankenstein_ abrió sus hojas y retomó el vuelo, junto a los demás, llevándose consigo a ambos rubios.

**~•~**

* * *

**El reiterado olor a vainilla que menciono, no es invento mío. Así huelen los libros viejos a causa de la lignina, una sustancia que provoca la decoloración y el aroma a vainilla.**

* * *

**¡Ta~chan!**

****Woo...no creí que me hubiera explayado tanto, pero como ven, es un trabajo que me ha costado tres noches sin dormir y un dolor de cabeza poco apreciable. Con sinceridad espero que les haya gustado y se animen a leer el próximo capítulo: **Meeting Frankenstein. **

**Y dos cosas importantes:**

**1 -** No sé si esta fic será USAxUK o UKxUSA. De momento, tómenla como **UK=USA **(vean en mi perfil por si no saben a qué me refiero)

**2 -** Review? :3


	2. Meeting Frankenstein

¡Viva! ¡Estoy viva! ... Digamos que volví para traer esta segunda parte, por si alguien aún la recuerda, de esta fic :I

**Advertencias**

Mención de lugares y personajes del libro en cuestión. Puede que, si no leyeron el libro o si no lo recuerdan, puedan perderse un poco, pero no mucho. Nada alarmante: recuerden que todo aquí es pseudo (?

Gakuen Hetalia - AU

Temática pseudofilosófica y pseudoliteraria.

**Derechos: **Hidekaz

* * *

**Meeting Frankenstein**

**...**

Alfred cayó y cayó sin saber que estaba cayendo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sujetaba con fuerza la mano del bibliotecario que, aunque sin verlo, lo sentía cerca. Sintió que estaba en el vació y que su cuerpo era liguero como una pluma y más; sentía también algo semejante a la paz interior de los budas ancestrales, tanto, que lentamente se fue animando a levantar los párpados para hallarse de lleno con un velo blanco, frío, y suave con el que estamparse el rostro y el cuerpo.

Quedó inmóvil y sumergido en la nieve, hasta que el frío alcanzó su piel y sus huesos con tal fuerza que incluso antes de saber que estaba vivo ya estaba temblando como una hoja.

-¡Frío! –gritó y se levantó de un salto, tropezando y siendo incapaz de guardar equilibrio- ¿Por qué hace frío? ¡Arthur! ¿A dónde me has traído? –gimió enojado y envolviéndose con los brazos.

-¡Ya cierra esa bocota que provocarás una avalancha, maldita seas! –gritó más fuerte. Alfred lo miro enfadado y temblando, pero calló, así que Arthur siguió diciendo:- Estamos en un libro, por supuesto. ¡Y este es uno de sus escenarios!

-Muy bien, sí, genial, fantástico. ¿Pero en qué lío, digo… libro, nos hemos metido?

Arthur lo medio fulminó con la mirada. Él también temblaba, pues no llevaban ropa apropiada para esa excursión ni de chiste. Y aunque el tajante viento los golpeaba sin piedad, lo soportaba sin quejarse mucho, total, ya estarían pronto fuera de la nieve. Él estaba parado mirando el vasto horizonte, tratando de ubicarse en el espacio, y Alfred sentado cerca de él,

-Estamos en la cima del Montanvert del siglo XVIII, un glaciar de los Alpes franceses. En la actualidad este glaciar es parte del Mar de Hielo, al norte del Mont Blanc.

-¿Y todo eso está en la Tierra?

Arthur suspiró irritado y se pasó la mano por el rostro.

-Estamos ante el mundo real, en parte, sí. Pero no es la realidad.

-¿Es algo así como un mundo paralelo?

-Algo así… En este lugar Mary Shelley refugió a la creatura del Dr. Frankenstein.

-¡Frankenstein!

El asombro en los ojos del muchacho hinchó de orgullo el pecho de Kirkland, quien sonrió socarronamente.

-Será mejor ponernos en marcha. ¡Hay muchas cosas que aprender de este libro!

-No vinimos a estudiar, cejas. ¡Yo quiero verlo! ¡Oh, por Batman, será genial!

-No sé si nos convenga…

-¿Por qué no? –cuestionó, intentando ponerse de pie, con éxito- ¿Acaso nos perseguirá para doblarnos por la mitad como un palillo?

-¿Eh? ¡No! Él no es así como dice la película. ¡Ni siguieras es verde ni lleva tornillos! Sácate esas ideas de la cabeza, Alfred, el auténtico Frankenstein es locuaz, ávido e inteligente en el libro.

-Entonces… ¿por qué nos está mirando como si fuéramos su aperitivo?

Arthur miró el rostro del muchacho sin entenderle mucho, pero algo veía este. Algo que estaba detrás de su persona así que lentamente volteó el rostro. A su espalda, varios metros hacia abajo, la criatura del Dr. Frankenstein los observaba con ojos extraños.

-¿Quiénes sois? –gritó con una voz potente.

-Oh, mierda…

-¡Es amarillo y horrible! –exclamó Alfred sorprendido.

-¿Qué habéis dicho?

Arthur se apresuró a taparle la boca al imbécil norteamericano.

-¡Nada, nada! –se apresuró a decir. Pero el monstruo intensificó la mirada sobre ellos, algo que le crispó los nervios al bibliotecario.

-Ustedes sois espías del Dr. Víctor Frankenstein, ¿no es así? ¡Él los ha enviado a por mí! ¡Es su venganza por la muerte de William y Justine! ¡Pero él no podrá evitarme!

-¿Traducción? –preguntó Alfred.

-Nos matará…

**II**

-¡Volved aquí, infames! ¡Sólo quiero estrangularos un poco y retorceros otro tanto!

Alfred y Arthur corrieron cuesta abajo, cayendo, tropezando y rodando por la espesa nieve, evitando y no evitando algunas rocas surgidas de la nada bajo la blanca capa helada. Tras ellos y a pasos pesados y agigantados la criatura de Frankenstein los perseguía colérica.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –gritó Arthur. El vaho surgía de su boca, y de la de Alfred, dejando un rastro humo blanco como el de un tren al pasar.

-¡Y eso por qué!

-¡Por que yo lo digo!

-¡Tu nos trajiste aquí en primer lugar!

Continuaron corriendo por la ladera, en contra de todas las leyes de la física, la lógica y de cualquier realidad posible, pues aquella era empinada más ellos corrían como si fuera un simple camino pavimentado. ¡De lo que el terror es capaz de hacernos hacer!

Y así como habiéndolos dotado de velocidad y equilibrio para escapar de las garras del monstruo, el miedo a ser aplastados como papilla también los dotó de cierta imbecilidad. Aunque como Alfred es ya de por sí medio torpe, no debe extrañarnos mucho su épico tropiezo.

En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Arthur cargaba con Alfred a cuestas y caían por la ladera, adhiriéndose a la nieve. El monstruo de Frankenstein los miró extrañado, casi con burla, mientras caían y oía los gritos. Por un segundo pensó que torturarlos ya no sería necesario, pues caer en picada en forma de bola de nieve debe considerarse suficiente castigo, pero estaba aburrido así que siguió a la enorme bola.

-¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! –gritaba enfadado Arthur, tan caliente de ira que es increíble que no haya derretido la nieve.

Cayeron sobre una superficie de rocas en medio de dos laderas y terminaron desparramados. Los huesos le dolían a más no poder.

-¿Escapamos? –preguntó Alfred en tanto se quitaba una buena porción de nieve de encima.

-¡No! –rugió el bibliotecario, y sacando fuerzas de váyase a saber dónde, tras haber visto a la criatura bajar a por ellos, tomó del brazo al americano y lo levantó.

-¡Sígueme!

Emprendieron ahora un viaje de subida por la montaña contigua que ante ellos se erguía, sin ser perdidos de vista por la criatura. Ya no tenían frío alguno, pues entre tanto movimiento ahora parecían tener un infierno en la piel. El corazón les latía a mil. Sin embargo, pese a que estaban bajo peligro inminente, Alfred no dejaba de echar risas al aire cada que el monstruo profería una amenaza, pues la forma en que hablaba, tan a la antigua, a él le causaban risas extremas.

-¡Volved aquí, pillos! ¡Oh, infames espías del mal! ¡Ay de ustedes cuando los atrape!

Arthur lo veía, preguntándose si no sería prudente ofrecerlo en sacrificio al monstruo, pero algo en todo el asunto también le divertía, y pronto la carrera por sus vidas tomó matices cómicos.

Llegaron a la cima de la nueva montana, el monstruo ya estaba a mitad de camino.

-¿A dónde huimos ahora? –preguntó Arthur, echando una rápida mirada al panorama e intentando divisar un camino transitable hacia el pueblo de Chamonix-Mont-Blanc.

-¡Sígueme! –dijo de repente Alfred. Sin dejarle tiempo de protestar, tomó a su compañero roñoso y lo arrastró por la nieve. Había divisado una cabaña.

Pronto llegaron a ella. Adentro el mobiliario era austero, tan sólo había una mesa con dos sillas, algunos cacharros por aquí y por allá y una chimenea apagada con leña lista para encenderse.

-¡Nos he salvado! –afirmó triunfante con el pulgar en alto.

-¡Nos has metido en la boca del lobo, grandísimo estúpido! –gritó a su vez Arthur- Aquí se está refugiando el monstruo.

-¿Y cómo iba a saberlo?

-Si hubieras leído el libro, o al menos me hubieras escuchado…

-Las lecciones de literatura para después, ¿si? Hay que salir de aquí entonces.

-Es tarde… maldición –entonces, a Arthur se le iluminaron los ojos- ¡Busca un libro!

-¿Qué? ¿No acordamos que las clases serían más tarde?

-¡Sólo hazlo!

Entre ambos revisaron la cabaña de arriba a bajo, sin mucho éxito. De pronto, pudieron oír los pesados pasos del monstruo acercándose. Ya prácticamente estaba sobre la puerta de entrada, podían ver su sombra escurrirse bajo el hueco de la puerta.

-¡Encontré uno! –dijo victorioso Alfred, con el libro en la mano. Lo abrió- ¿Qué? Esta en blanco…

-Es perfecto. Ahora…

La puerta se abrió de lleno, siendo arrancada de sus goznes. El monstruo, con el horrible rostro desencajado, con la mirada furiosa y exhalando un vaho pútrido, penetró lentamente en la cabaña.

-Los he pillado, espías.

Alfred tragó saliva, y rezó para que se comiera primero al bibliotecario. El monstruo rugió y se abalanzó sobre ellos. Apenas pudieron esquivarlo, y el monstruo chocó de lleno contra una de las paredes, casi rompiendo la madera de que estaba hecha.

-¡Vengan aquí! –gritó.

-¡Alfred! –dijo Arthur, esquivando al monstruo- ¡Abre el libro!

-¡Pero está en blanco!

-¡Es la idea!

-¡Cállense la boca, me están rompiendo los tímpanos! –rugió enfurecido.

-¡Tu no tienes tímpanos, cosa horrible! ¿O sí? –acotó muy inteligentemente Alfred.

El monstruo lo miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y dobló hacia él con los brazos abiertos y con los enormes dedos como garras para enterrarlos en su carne y arrancarle el pellejo.

Arthur se vio obligado a intervenir, y tomando impulso y coraje saltó sobre el lomo de la criatura y clavó sus uñas en la carne pútrida de ésta, hiriendo al monstruo y ganándose unas sacudidas comos si estuviera montando un toro mecánico, pues la criatura se esforzaba como una fiera para quitárselo de encima, profiriendo horribles gritos.

-¡Abre… el libro! –gritó Arthur- ¡Sólo piensa en algo útil para librarnos de ésta!

-¿Pero cómo?

-¡Imagina algo! Como… como si escribieras un libro en tu mente.

Alfred casi sufre un paro cerebral, pero viendo que Arthur no podría contener a la criatura por más tiempo, cerró los ojos y se esforzó por crear algo. Sin embargo, los gritos enfurecidos de la abominación y las réplicas amenazadoras del bibliotecario no le dejaban pensar más allá de las primeras frases… "Había una vez"

-¡Rápido, idiota!

"Había una vez… ¿una mamá ganso? No"

-¡Los despedazaré!

"Había una vez…"

-¡Alfred, me encargaré de matarte con mis propias manos si no te apuras!

"Había una vez… Había…"

-¡Lo tengo! –abrió los ojos con notable alegría. Con el libro en la mano y una mirada decisiva en los ojos, abrió en una página cualquiera y una luz centelló cegando a los tres presentes.

Momentos después, él y Arthur bajaban el monte a toda velocidad en una motonieve.

-¿Es esto lo mejor que has podido hacer? –cuestionó Arthur, enfadado de tener que estar pegado y sujeto al americano para no caerse mientras éste iba a toda velocidad conduciendo por las alturas, dejando un rastro largo sobre la nieve. El monstruo había quedado muy atrás.

-¡Hahahaha! No niegues que esto es fantástico.

Cuando el sol comenzó a declinar, ellos estaban llegando al pueblo de Chamonix. Arthur no le había replicado mucho más a Alfred, pues aunque no lo admitiría directamente, era cierto que no había hecho nada tan divertido antes. Y, además, recorriendo esas montañas nevadas a toda velocidad, sentía una adrenalina y exaltación que lo mantenían callado en el asombro.

Antes de llegar al pueblo, prácticamente en las inmediaciones, dejaron la motonieve oculta bajo unos arbustos enormes.

-¿No será raro si la encuentran? –preguntó el americano.

-Desaparecerá en cuanto nosotros nos vayamos. Puede que alteremos el curso de la historia de un libro mientras estamos en él, pero todo vuelve a la normalidad en cuanto desaparecemos de él. No es esto un viaje al pasado, donde hay causas y efectos.

Alfred meditó un segundo al respecto, seducido por la mecánica del mundo en el que estaban, pero así mismo otro pensamiento se cruzó por su cerebro y declaró en voz alta y sarcástico:- Por cierto, ¡muy amable y locuaz tu Frankenstein! ¡Y qué inteligente! ¡Mejor que en la película!

-¡En ningún momento dije que no sería peligroso! –advirtió- Habrías entendido lo que quise decir si hubieras leído el libro.

-Claro, pero como no lo leí... ¡déjame decirte que estoy muy decepcionado por no haber visto el Frankenstein que esperaba ver! Tengo derecho de ignorancia para quejarme –dijo como ganando un debate, pero que no.

-Eres un cineasta demasiado idiota para que lo considere un rasgo de valor en ti.

-¡Oye! El cine tiene su magia, con o sin libros de por medio. Hay que verlos como artes separados… Además ¿a quién no le gusta una buena película? –exclamó con júbilo, pensando que capaz podría entrar a al club de cine de la Academia, romper algunas reglas y que el encargado lo llevara como "castigo" por un montón de películas western y de terror.

-A todo el mundo le gustan –observó Arthur con voz dura. Tenía la vena del odio hinchada, y comenzando a avanzar por el camino murmuró para sí:- Pero los libros no son para cualquiera.

A Alfred, que llegó a oírlo, se le encogió el corazón de golpe y por un instante. Cabizbajo, buscando nuevos ánimos y alegrías en el fondo de sí mismo, siguió al bibliotecario. Y aunque volvió a sonreír enseguida, la idea de ser un cualquiera para el hombre que caminaba frente a él le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca.

El pueblo estaba tranquilo, y aunque se ganaron miradas extrañas, pues con sus vestimentas de dos siglos en el futuro parecían extraños forajidos indignos de confianza, lograron llegar hasta una taberna donde tomar y comer algo.

Estuvieron cenando de mala gana comida francesa, pero tras la odisea, mucho no se quejaron pues tenían el estómago pegado al espinazo. Y mientras transcurría la cena, la tensión entre ellos desapareció.

-Nos encontrará si nos quedamos aquí –observó Alfred al rato, cuando hubieron terminado su plato, y viendo que la poca gente en el lugar ya se marchaba a sus casas. Se preguntó dónde pasarían la noche.

-Lo sé, iremos a otro lado.

-Creo que ya he tenido mucho de Frankenstein para toda mi vida…

-Eso también lo sé –dijo con voz calmada, ganándose una total atención del americano- Dije que iríamos a otro lado, a otro libro.

-¿Me pagarán o no? –intervino un hombre de pequeña estatura, cara redonda y bigote italiano.

-¿Tienes el libro contigo, no? El de las páginas en blanco.

Alfred se lo tendió- Se trata de una especie de portal, ¿no? –preguntó curioso, pero Arthur no le respondió, sólo le dedicó una extraña sonrisa cuyo significado era que aún no es momento de hablar al respecto.

-¿Hola? Van a pagar ¿cierto?

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

El americano enfocó los ojos, que a los de Arthur le parecieron de un azul intenso como nunca antes se paró a observar, como si por dentro quemaran por efecto de una extraña química.

-Sorpréndeme –le dijo. A Arthur le temblaron las manos. Sintió que una corriente eléctrica le recorría la columna, como si una sensación de euforia lo recorriera. Alfred estaba escuchándolo, estaba centrado en él.

Sonrió.

-¡Paguen! –exigió el hombrecillo.

Arthur cerró los ojos, y con la cubierta del libro rozándole los labios, se mantuvo así un instante. Luego lo puso en medio de la mesa y lo abrió a la mitad. Le indicó a Alfred que pusiera su mano en medio de las hojas, y cuando lo hizo, puso la suya sobre la de él.

Una centellante luz traspasó sus pieles y trepó por sus brazos, engulléndolos lentamente. Al instante, la luz ya los cubría por completo; con un ruido semejante al del viento en medio del bosque y con la rapidez de un relámpago fueron absorbidos por la luz, penetrando dentro del libro. Éste se cerró y fue desvaneciéndose ante la mirada del hombre del bigote, quien luego de asombrarse y espantarse, no recordó nada más. Volvía a ser sólo un personaje inmortal de un libro, a la espera de que algunos ojos curiosos leyeran las páginas en donde se encontraba.

_**~•~**_

* * *

**-La película que menciona Alfred es Frankenstein (1931) con el actor Boris Karloff.**

**-"Frankenstein" es en realidad el apellido del doctor (Víctor Frankenstein) que creó al monstruo. La industria del cine hizo que se llamara así a la criatura, cuando en realidad esta no posee un nombre o no se lo menciona.**

-Para curiosos: : / / www . papelenblanco metacritica / 5-mitos-comunmente-creidos-de-la-literatura-ii

* * *

¡Das Ende!

Bueno, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado la continuación. Lamento haberme desaparecido así, tengo tres fics que actualizar y sigo en la nebulosa. Gajes de la vida...

Ansío saber sus opiniones y, si gustan dejarme sugerencias también para los próximos viajes de Alfred y Arthur. Tengo algunos en mente, pero puede que algo se me esté escapando.

El próximo capítulo está en maquinación, pero no diré a quién visitarán. ¡Vamos! Un poco de pseudomisterio (?

**¿Review? -3-**


End file.
